


Priorities

by mistresscurvy



Series: Trope Meme [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Secret Child, trope_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just didn't get it. How could Ray not talk about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Secret Child" square in [Trope_Bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Thank you to brooklinegirl for looking it over for me. ♥

It had been funny at first. But this was taking it a little far. 

"Seriously, dude," Frank said. "Don't you think it's time to actually tell people?"

Ray shook his head. The movement caught the attention of the baby in his arms, who reached out and grabbed a handful of curls near his right ear. "I'm good."

"You might want to think about cutting your hair, he's not going to stop doing that anytime soon," Frank said. 

"I can take it," Ray said, tilting his head to the left. His son tugged back, and Ray laughed. 

Sunlight streamed through the big windows into Ray's kitchen. Frank had been back in California for a couple of weeks, and he split most of his time between recording in the studio and hanging out at Ray's house. His kids needed to get to know their new cousin, after all. 

He could hear Lily and Cherry shrieking along with Bandit from the family room; he wasn't sure what game Gerard was playing with them at the moment, but it seemed to be a hit. Hopefully Miles would keep sleeping through it. 

"Don't you want to talk about him, though?" Frank persisted. He understand the joy of a well-kept secret, but this was kind of extreme. 

Ray shrugged, walking back and forth through the kitchen, bouncing consistently. "I'm not going to keep quiet about him once we start doing press again, but until then? I don't have all that much to say." He grinned suddenly at Frank. "Not all of us need to pimp out our kids on twitter."

"I do not pimp out my kids," Frank protested. "I tweet a carefully curated assortment of adorable pictures. Without their faces." He frowned. That had sounded less, well, _weird_ in his head. 

"Uh-huh," Ray said, clearly not at all convinced. "It's okay, I understand why you're jealous of my privacy."

"I am not jealous," Frank said. That was ridiculous and also implied that Ray had won or something. "I stopped _trying._ I totally could have kept Miles a secret until he was one or something."

Ray snorted. His son's eyes popped back open for a moment before they drifted closed again, his body lax and still. "You were about to burst from keeping quiet for nine months, don't even." 

Frank switched directions back to where they had started instantly. "Yeah, and I still don't understand how you can keep from talking about him all the time. I mean, look at him," he said, gesturing at the little bundle in Ray's arms. 

Ray's voice was soft and matched the smile on his face. "That's what I've been doing, Frank."

Frank couldn't argue with priorities like that.


End file.
